


Rose gold

by orphan_account



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: ? maybe, Cody is love sick, M/M, Mjf loves money and Cody, Praise Kink, gets soft near the end whoops, implied sugar baby and daddy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mjf always gets what he wants





	Rose gold

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got from here https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=690599#cmt690599

Its a beautiful necklace it really is, it catches his eye as soon as he passes by the container. He’s never been big on necklace instead preferring his scarf complimentary from Cody. But when he looks at the necklace he can almost imagine how he would look in it. Its perfect. 

There’s no doubt that it’s aimed for woman with the rose gold heart in the center. The chain is just as pink and he bets it would feel so light on his neck. Not even the other gold and diamond embedded necklaces can distract him from the trances he’s in starring at the necklace. For a spilt second he lets his guard down and places his hands against the glass. His lips turning into an ‘o’ with amazement, anyone watching him would have laughed at this. 

Just the thought of MJF being so impressed by a necklace that isn’t brand name would make anyone turn their head. He had made quite the impression in such a short time. 

“ No fucking way you can afford that” 

And the moment is ruined by another voice from behind him. He knows the voice all too well, Cody had insisted that all the main elite members come along with them to the mall. Which meant less alone time with Cody and having to deal with they’re presence. Two things that Maxwell completely hates. But of course he’ll do it just to not see Cody pout at him for an hour. 

He turns around to be met with Kenny, he’d been wandering with Nick, Matt and Adam but decided to come bother Maxwell of course. Maxwell has to mentally bite back a much bitter response instead he does what he usually does. Prove him wrong. He makes a mental note to ask Cody, oh so sweetly for a match against Kenny.

“ Really? Watch me” 

He has a questioning look on his face and it makes Maxwell grin that much bigger. He chews on his gum obnoxiously and starts looking for Cody. He had went off looking for something that Maxwell might like and that in itself made Maxwell all that much more confident. He could barely see a hint of bleached hair behind some counters. On anyone else the bleached hair would have been tacky and over done but not by Cody. It brought him way too much joy being able to watch Cody do his hair in the morning or being able to spot it a mile away especially now. 

“ Cody?” 

He’s loud enough for Kenny to hear but certainly not loud enough for Cody to hear but he still turns and starts walking towards him. He has a dumb navy blue suit on that he insists he has to wear. Cody always tells him, he has to look his best but Cody looks good in anything. He tries to tell Cody this all the time but he simply brushes him off. The only time he’s out of those suits is either in the bedroom or the gym, which Maxwell didn’t mind either place. 

He’s so wrapped up in thinking of Cody that he doesn’t even notice the arm wrapped around his shoulder till a kiss is placed on his forehead. He hears a brief gross from Kenny before he squints at the duo in disgust. He didn’t bother to give him a second thought as he’s already turning to face Cody. He’s practically batting his eyelashes at him in a way that Cody knows all too well.

“ Yeah, darling?”

Maybe he’s melting just by listening to Cody’s rough voice but that’s not what’s important. He points straight at the necklace and Cody’s smile never flattens. It’s definitely not one of the most expansive things he’s asked Cody for. Cody must recognize this because he’s already nodding. 

“ That would look just gorgeous on you, honey” 

He’s already ushering the sales clerk towards them without a second thought. He’s leaning into Cody’s shoulder while the sales clerk talks about way too much shit with Cody. He even mentions a girlfriend and Maxwell almost laugh, as if Cody would have a girlfriend. Then again who would assume the frat boy next to him could possibly be Cody’s boyfriend. 

He’s pulling at Cody’s arm and just like that Cody tells the sales clerk he’ll take it now. They’re halfway to the cash register when Kenny finally calls out to them.

“ Cody??” 

He clicks his tongue as Cody more so focuses on swiping his card. 

“ Hold on, I have to go pay for this I’ll be right back” 

He smirks right at Kenny and he’s sure that he had just won this battle. It feels even better when Cody places the necklace on him right there in front of everyone. If there’s one thing Maxwell likes more than being right, it’s being shown off. Especially when Cody shows him off so proudly, and if that isn’t enough he’s already thinking of the ways he can repay Cody for the gift. 

Either way he really can’t lose in this situation. 

——————————

The house is quiet, way too quiet and that’s easily the first thing Cody notices. He’s back from the gym, after Nick and Matt has practically begged him to come with them. Hadn’t been that bad even with the two brothers arguing over something every five minutes. At this point it still seemed way too amusing to Cody. He had been so engrossed in working out and they’re argument that he hadn’t even noticed he had stayed an hour more then he wanted to. 

Once checking the time he had to wave the brothers bye and headed straight home. He didn’t even bother to change out of his workout clothes, he’s more concerned on getting home. His mind going straight to Max, he always gets in a pissy mood whenever Cody is late and having a pissed Max is something nobody wants. 

Add on the fact that Max wanted Cody to stay in bed with him and he can already picture Max with his lip stuck out and pouting way too hard. Just the thought of Max, leads Cody to look around the house. Usually he’d be in the kitchen making something way too organic or the living room laughing at some dumb show he loves but still nothing. Cody’s lip twisted into a frown, he hoped he didn’t make Max too upset. 

“ Max?” 

Silence for a minute but he can hear rushing from upstairs and he’s moving straight for the stairs. 

“ In our room, babe”

He sighs in relief when he hears Max’s voice, no hint of anger in it. He’s moving to their bedroom door and doesn’t even notice the lighting being turned down a bit nor does he notice the slightly sensual music being played. He doesn’t even notice the smell of vanilla from the few candles spread around instead his main focus is on looking for his love.

“ Hey darling you won’t believe-“ 

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Max laying back on their bed, black silk shorts that are way too short. They show off his thighs so nicely, the same thighs that Cody spends so many hours in between. The same thighs that made anybody wanna just have a mear taste. The rest of his body covered so beautifully by a silk black robe. The robe open in the middle and showing off his so defined chest. 

Then to top it all together he had the pretty rose gold necklace around his neck. One of his hands messing with the heart of the necklace around his fingers while the other hand ran through his hair. His face put into a all too knowing smile and all his features being brought out. Even with all the confidence buzzing off of him he still had a small blush on his cheeks and making Cody fall for him that much harder. 

Oh how Max could make Cody fall so hard for him. He looked better then any jewel out there, nothing could compare to his beauty. Everyone always pointed out how much Cody does for Max but everyone always misses what Max does for Cody. 

“ Welcome home, babe. I’ve been waiting all day for you” 

He drawls out the last part, one of his fingers curling in his hair. It all so distracting making it hard for Cody to even breath. He’s sure he looks like an idiot with his mouth open and standing near the edge of the bed. His eyes stay on Max’s mouth and his tongue sticks out as he realized that he’s chewing bubble gum. The sight of the pinkness of his tongue and the bubble gum forced Cody to stumble into bed, not even the candles can block the soft smell of the bubble gum from Max’s lips. 

It drives him to crawl up onto Max and he can’t stop himself from pressing a kiss on those pink puffy lips. He dips his tongue into Max’s mouth and he can’t stop one of his hand’s from going and pulling and pushing at Max’s hair. The taste of bubble gum pushes him to deepen the kiss till he needs to stop to get a breath in. Max’s breathing harshly beneath him and all Cody can do is stare at the pretty man under him. 

After so many months of being able to call the man his own he never does get tired of it. Especially exploring his body, his hands are making they’re way up and down Max’s chest. 

“ Yeah?”

He whispers lightly against Max’s chest and he can’t help but notice the shiver that runs up Max’s body when he does it. He give a kiss to his chest and before he can give him another one Max is pushing him off. He raises a eyebrow at him and sits up waiting for the mans next move. It wasn’t till Max was pushing him to lean into the bed frame did he realize how hard he is. 

The gym shorts truly concealed nothing especially when Max just pushed him around while looking so hot. Cody’s so used to having all the control but even letting Max have a tiny moment of control almost made a whine escape his lips. He wants to take him so badly here but he knows that Max has something planned and he’s not about to ruin it for the younger man.

“ You know it, baby. I have something planned for you” 

He’s walking towards the stereo and turns the music up a bit louder that Cody can’t even hear his own thoughts. Much too preoccupied in paying attention to whatever Max has planned. With the start of the song, Max licked his bottom lip and his hips moved along with the music. Any other time it would have looked silly and Cody would have laughed but not now. Especially not when Max is giving him that look. 

Especially not when he drops the robe and instead takes the place of where Cody once was. He’s still managing to move with the music and when he’s close enough to Cody, his hands reach out and grasp his hips pushing him onto his lap. Its fast, Max’s groin grinding right on his dick, the music just adds on to the pressure. 

“ You’re gorgeous, so pretty for me” 

Cody pants out and Max’s whimpering at his words. Max’s noises sound better then any song Cody’s ever listened to. He’s so desperate to hear it again his hands sink push his shorts down a little, his hands running up and done his sides. It isn’t enough for dick to get any space it it’s enough for Cody to be able to touch more skin. He’s whispering praise and more praise as Max’s whimpers and whines get louder, add on the fact he’s trying to keep grinding against Cody and everything is too much. 

His hands finally stop the teasing and yank his shorts down, no underwear concealing the rest of Max’s body. Max stopped the grinding, instead choosing to hide his face in Cody’s neck. It was that moment that Max was now giving Cody full control to go on. And Cody gladly accepted as he moves to let his baby lay back and enjoy what was to come. Once he unraveled himself from Max’s limbs he stripped off the rest of his clothes and looked over Max’s body. 

He already knew just where to start, his lips leaning forward to capture Max’s dick in his mouth. 

“ Just like that Cody fuck” 

Max’s hands are pulling at the covers as if that’ll help stable him as Cody statrts bobbing his head and slowly taking inch by inch. He’s always loved the taste of Max, it made the whole experience so much better. His hands have a tight grip on Max’s hip to make sure he doesn’t move too much. He’s sure it’s pure torture for Max because he loves to squirm and move everywhere during any sexual act. Cody had to learn this the hard way after Max had given him a blowjob under his desk and banged up against the desk half the time. 

He’s aiming for all of Max’s soft spots and with the flick of his tongue he can have Max yelling. The man who was known to be such an ‘ass’ can just as easily melt in Cody’s hands. Speaking of making Max melt, he knows just what to do. He lets go of Max’s dick for a minute and he’s kissing at his thighs. He can hear Max’s breath hitch and that’s when he start biting down at Max’s thighs. He loves the way he can easily crave a hickey onto his thighs, of course he has to be careful because Max wears those small trunks to wrestle. 

“ So pretty, so so pretty for me. I could do this all day” 

Hips are thrusting you so desperately even with Cody’s hands firm on his hips. He’s groaning and moaning and that’s all Cody needs to go farther. His hand finally moves to rumble through the cabinet next to them. Only one thing in mind, after some shuffling he pulls out a small bottle of lube. He kisses Max’s thighs once last time and opens the lube up. He knows all too well how sensitive Max is and squirts much more then needed lube onto his fingers. 

He teases one finger at the entrance and Max’s gets all that much louder. He’s sure that even the neighbors can hear them at this point but it doesn’t matter. He just wants to make Max feel so good. He’s about to make a move to finally insert his finger when Max pushes down on it in one quick snap. He’s even more turned on when Max starts fucking himself on his finger, while all Cody can do is stare in lust. That doesn’t last too long though because curls his finger and plunges it deeper, he’s already getting ready to add another finger.

Then he adds a third one and then a fourth one just in case. He always makes sure that Max is well prepped regardless of how horny he is. But by the end Max is a whinning mess, his hair is sticking out at different ends, his lip had been bitten way too many times and his whole body was a nice pretty shade of red. It only urges him on to gather more lube on his dick, which was so close to orgasming already. He gives Max one last soft smile and he’s slowly entering him. 

His hands moving to hold Max’s hands in a firm grip. 

“ Oh shit, Cody. Fuck I feel so full”

Max is already wanting more but he forces him to a minute for Max to adjust to the feeling. He knows Max always say he’s fine and this is probably the hundredth time they’ve done it but he still gives him time to adjust. Once he’s sure that he’s good he’s quickly snapping his hips. He knows how Max’s likes it and he’s going straight to giving him it. 

They’re hands are interlocked so tightly and Max sounds so nice and the feeling of being able to fuck Max is better than anything else. The only thing on him is the pretty pink necklace Cody had bought for him. It only brings the whole thing together, that necklace is a simple symbol of Max being his. That’s his boyfriend, his baby, his everything. A wave of possessive ran through him at just the sight of Max calling his name so prettily. 

“ You’re mine, always mine” 

It’s almost a whisper considering the room filling sound of skin sliding against skin. But Max’s nodding his pretty little head off anyway. He knows Max is getting closer and closer so he makes his thrust a lot more rougher till he’s dead on hitting Max’s prostate. 

“ Yours Cody, always will be only yours” 

The words jump out of Max’s mouth and he’s repeating them over and over again. Its like he’s trying to kill Cody with saying all the right things. His eyes are closed and his hands are going pale white with how hard he’s clinging to Cody’s hands. It only drives Cody to say even more. 

“ You’re my world you know that? Nothing will ever compare to you”

He leans close enough to kiss Max’s forehead and everything turns to bliss. Max’s coming so hard that Cody has to stop his movement for a minute. He’s crying out his name every other second and his eyes are fluttering open. Its all enough to have Cody come too. He’s groaning out Max’s name too as he lets himself be taken over by the blissfullness. 

Cody will buy the whole world for Max if he wanted him too, because nothing compares to the feeling of being able to have him here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked the fic, theres so many different ways to write this relationship and I love it.


End file.
